Bundle Of Hell II: Rose's Comeback
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Sam and Dean thought a demon baby was hard, wait till they meet her, as a teenager. Rated T for language and SC. Please R&R Sequel to Bundle Of Hell
1. Welcome Back

--I know it's been awhile guys but you wanted a sequel and you got it!--

1

_Previously..._

_"Dean it's a baby..."_

_"Well she's a chick so that rules out Axl. How 'bout Rose..?"_

_"Maybe she's under...Here! No...Or maybe she's under here..!" _

_"Oh, don't you dare..-" SPLASH_

_"Ghe hee hee..."_

_"Dean! Sham..!"_

_"Rose is smart Dean. And, and she has these powers..."_

_"Get the hell away from her you psychotic son of a bitch..!"_

_"Dean..!"_

_"Aw isn't salt a bitch..?"_

_"...I could rule the world. And all I have to do is kill one weak little baby..."_

_"That's where you're wrong dumbass. She's stronger than you think..."_

_"My Sham, my Dean. No you..."_

_"There's my girl. You kicked some serious ass..!"_

_"Bye Shammy..."_

_"Bye bye Rose..."_

_"Bye bye Dean..."_

_"I lowve you..!"_

_"Hey Sam, you would've made a great mommy..."_

_One Year Later..._

"Where the hell is this thing?" Dean whispered harshly. They crept through the old building, nothing but cobwebs and dust surrounding them. Sunlight shone through the slits in the boarded up windows.

"Dean do you ever shut up?" Sam asked. Dean stuck his tongue out at Sam's back. They gripped their guns tightly.

"No as a matter of fact I don't." He said. "I forgot how at a young age." Sam rolled his eyes. They walked silently down the hall, stirring up dust every time they took a step. Down the hall they heard a loud "thump" and voices. Dean moved in front of Sam and grabbed the doorknob. He twisted it and shoved the door open, guns aimed and ready.

There was a demon up against a wall and a young girl a few feet front of him speaking Latin. They would have guessed she was a hunter, if her eyes weren't black. When they came in she stopped and turned.

"Hey, can you guys hang on for just a second? I'm kind of in the middle of something." She smirked.

"If you think we're lettin' a thing like you stay put-" Dean began. Before he could finish he and Sam flew against the wall.

"I asked nice boys." She shrugged. She had blonde, soft, curly hair, thin and very beautiful. She couldn't be more than sixteen. She turned back to the demon on the wall. "Now where were we honey?" She asked mockingly. "Oh yeah, I remember." She continued the exorcism. Sam and Dean tried desperately to move from the wall. "You are a stubborn ass aren't you?" She said. She shrugged. "Fine I guess we'll do this my way." There was a bright light and the demon was gone. The girl turned around and faced them.

"What the hell are you doin in that pretty girl's body?" Sam asked. She laughed.

"Oh sweetie this body's mine, has been for quite some time." She turned to Dean. "You're an idiot by the way." She said simply. Dean's brows furrowed.

"You know me?" He asked.

"How many people in this wide world don't know Sam and Dean Winchester?" She smirked.

"Point." Dean replied. "So who the hell are you bitch?" He asked bitterly.

"Aw Dean you don't remember me." She asked sweetly.

"Oh Dean you didn't." Sam said, disgusted.

"No Sham he didn't." She said.

"What'd you call me?" He asked.

"Oho, now Shammy remembers." She said. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Oh my god," Dean said. "Rose?" She grinned.

"Faster than a speeding bullet huh?" She said. She snapped her fingers and they came off the wall.

"So, how did you get so..." Dean indicated to her figure and height. Sam slapped his arm. Rose laughed.

"Demons grow up faster than humans. Well, the few demon babies there are in this world do. To answer your question I developed. Ya know, my boobs got bigger, I started realizing boys don't have cooties...that whole schpeal." She said.

"What did you mean by I'm an idiot?" Dean asked.

"Dude I thought it was a little obvious." She said. Sam laughed. "Your deal? The one you made with that crossroads ho? Tell me when I'm gettin warm." She said.

"I know what you're talking about smart-ass." Dean said. She looked at Sam.

"Diggin' the skater look Sham. Major whoosh." She said. Sam and Dean shook their heads, unsure what she said was English.

"What the hell did you just say?" Dean asked. Rose laughed.

"His hair. A lot of guys that ride skateboards have his haircut. 'Whoosh' is when your hair goes off to one side and looks like the wind blew it." She said very slowly, like she was talking to children.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Sam asked.

"I'm a teenager. Learn my language or don't talk to me." She said. Sam rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Dean leaned sideways.

"Where'd you get that, bumper-sticker?" He whispered.

"No," Rose said. "T-shirt." They laughed.

"Dude you are so stayin' with us." He said. Rose pursed her lips and nodded.

"Bitchin baby." She said. She turned her arm sideways and held her fist in front of his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Ugh!" She said. She grabbed his hand made a fist and brought it on her own. She rolled her eyes and walked away. "God old people are lame." She said. Dean creased his brows.

"I'm not old." He said, unheard by Rose. He walked into the hall and caught up to her. "So how old are you?" He asked.

"Fifteen." She said. "You wanna know my sign too?" She asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious." He said. "What happened to your mom?" She shrugged.

"She ditched me a few months ago." She said. "I was...eleven at the time. It was bogus. I'll bet the stupid crack whore's in hell with Daddy." She said, as if it were normal. Dean shook his head.

"You're weird." He smiled. She shrugged.

"If I am it's your fault." She said.

"How's it my fault?" He asked defensively.

"You were the one who used to sing 80's rock music to me." She said, walking faster. "Yes I remember." She said.

Dean shook his head. This was gonna be fun, then again sarcasm is beautiful thing.

--Tell me if you like the start, I'd love to know!--


	2. Teenagers

--Glad you guys liked the first chapter. Hope you'll like this one too!--

2

Sam and Dean may not have known anything about babies, but they sure as hell had no idea what to do with a teenage girl. She'd been living on the streets since her mom left and the boys both agreed that she should stay with them.

"She's my cherry pie. Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise. Taste so good make a grown man cry. Sweet cherry pie!" Rose sang, as loud as she possibly could. "Damn I love this song." She grinned. She was in the back seat of the Impala playing air guitar. Dean laughed, Sam rolled his eyes.

"Great that's just what the world needs." Sam said. "Another you." He told Dean. Dean laughed again.

"I like her." He said. "She likes my music and she likes my car." He shrugged.

"Like?" Rose said. "This is like the most bitchin, sexiest car I've ever seen in my life! Like doesn't begin to cover it. And the way that engine purrs, god it's better than sex!" Sam turned and looked at her sternly. Rose smiled meekly. "Or well, so I've heard."

"Geez she is me huh?" Dean said.

"Dean if I were you I'd be old." She said, knowing it would get a rise out of him.

"Hey there sweet-heart I ain't old. Thirty's old." He defended.

"Yeah and you're almost thirty." She said. Sam laughed.

"Holy crap. Mr. I gotta corncob up my ass laughed, kudos." She giggled. Sam scowled.

"I laugh." He said.

"Yeah like what, once a year? Name the last time you got laid." She said.

"About a year ago." Sam mumbled. Rose laughed.

"Yeah you are so the party animal huh Shammy? How 'bout you Dean?" She asked. Dean grinned.

"Last week." He said proudly.

"See Sham, even people on their death beds have more fun than you." Dean and Rose laughed, Sam chuckled.

"Yeah you gotta point." He said. Rose folded her arms.

"I know." Suddenly her eyes lit up and she shot up from the back seat, turning the volume dial on the radio. "This song is kick-ass!"

"Pour some sugar on me. In the name of love baby. Pour some sugar on me..!" Dean and Rose sang. Sam groaned. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"You guys stay in motels all the time?" Rose asked, looking around the room. Sam nodded. Dean was out getting food while Sam and Rose got settled.

"Yeah, when it comes to credit card fraud we try and stay small." He said. Rose nodded.

"I like it. Trashy enough to be a motel but classy enough for the Winchester boys." She threw her bag down onto the bed. "And it might go a little smoother if Dean didn't sign his name D. Hasselhoff." She said. Sam laughed.

"I got the brains in this family." He said.

"Yeah but Dean got the style." Rose grinned. "Hey I get to take baths by myself this time right?" She asked playfully.

"Ha ha very funny." Sam said. "Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it doesn't have to do with my junk then yeah." She said. Sam chuckled.

"What you did to that demon, that's not normal. Did you keep your powers?" He asked.

"They never went away. Mom always said they would but...They didn't get weaker they got stronger."

"And you're still good right?"

"Hellz yeah. I was influenced by these really weird guys when I was little and I couldn't hurt a human if I tried. They made me soft. Damn them." She shook her fist at the air and grinned at Sam.

"Are all teenagers like you?" He asked. "I mean the way you act not what you are." He added.

"Only the awesome ones. Preps talk like this," She got a ditsy look on her face and talked in a high-pitched voice. "Blah blah blah shoes. Blah blah blah mall. Blah blah blah cheerleader." She said.

"That wasn't annoying at all." Dean said, opening the door. Sam shook his head.

"Nope, not in the slightest." He said.

"You guys don't have to deal with them on a daily basis." Rose groaned. Dean set the bags of food on the table. "Oh god dude you're awesome." She said. "I've had Big Mac fever for like a week." Dean smiled and threw a sandwich at her.

A few minutes later Sam was stunned. He looked from Rose, to Dean, and back again. They weren't eating their food they were inhaling it. "Slow down." He said. Rose shook her head.

"I don't know how Sham." She said. Dean nodded.

"Ditto."

"Done!" Rose said a few minutes later. Dean groaned.

"Dammit." He said. Rose stuck her hand out in front of him.

"I'm pullin a Trump, pay me." She said. Dean reached in his back pocket, pulled out a twenty and slapped it in her hand. "I told ya, don't mess with a hungry demon." She said, shoving the bill in her own pocket. Sam laughed.

"Dean you just got beat by a girl." He said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He said.

Dean offered to sleep on the couch and Rose didn't say no. After she took a shower she came back out and collapsed on the bed.

"Nighty night guys." She said, closing her eyes. Dean was already asleep, Rose tried very hard to ignore his bare torso but found the act impossible. Sam laid down.

"G'night Rose." He said. He was asleep in minutes.

* * *

"Sam...Sam!" Sam opened his eyes to see his brother standing over him.

"'S wrong?" He slurred. Dean's eyes were wide and worried.

"It's Rose, She's gone."

--Da da dun! Cliffies suck huh? Review time! (Songs: "Cherry Pie" by Warrant; "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leopard)--


	3. Close Call

--Bonjour darlings!--

3

"What do you mean she's gone?" Sam asked, fully awake and sitting up. He looked over at Rose's bed, her bag still next to it but the bed itself was empty.

"I mean I woke up and she was gone." Dean said. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on over his head. "C'mon we're goin' to look for her." Sam nodded and got up.

Dean walked outside to the office of the motel. "Hey buddy." Dean said to the dozing guy behind the counter.

"Yes," The man said, sitting up. "What can I do for you sir?" He asked.

"My little sister wasn't in our room when I woke up did you see her?" Dean said. The man thought for a moment.

"Blonde hair, funny colored eyes?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"She left here about an hour ago, got into some car and headed...west." He said.

"Did you see what kind of car it was?" Dean asked.

"Yeah it was a red Pinto." He said. Dean groaned.

"That's a guys car." He walked out of the office and got into the Impala, Sam joining him seconds later. "Guy said she headed west in a red Pinto." Dean told him. Sam groaned.

"That is so a guy's car." Sam said.

"Yeah and you know what teenage guys want?" Dean stated. Sam nodded, a grimace on his face. Dean started the engine and sped out of the parking lot, stirring up gravel as he did so. His green eyes were firey as he stared down the road, jaw set. He had to go get her once and he'd do it again.

* * *

They went about fourteen miles out before they found the car. It was parked on the lawn of some farmhouse, a bonfire blazing in the back by the barn. Sam and Dean shoved the dor to the Impala open and slammed the doors shut. Dean walked past the Pinto with a hateful look on his face.

"I should key it." He mumbled.

"Dean don't do anything until we know what's going on." Sam warned. "I'll check the back, you check the house." Dean nodded and headed toward the house. Music blared from the open door and windows, teenagers screams and yells filling the air. Dean walked through the front door, stepping over empty beer cans and toilet paper. People ran past him yelling, a few without shirts. Dean rolled his eyes and kept walking. He skimmed the crowd in the kitchen and saw a few blondes that weren't Rose.

He stepped behind a couple making out and into the livingroom, where the most noise was coming from.

"Let go of me you perverted bastards!" A girl yelled. The kids were standing in a circle watching and laughing. Dean walked to the front of the group to see what they were looking at. Three boys were shoving a girl around between them, trying to tear off her shirt in the process.

"C'mon you know you want it!" A boy yelled, laughing. All Dean could see of the girl was her blonde hair.

"Let go of me! STOP IT!" She screamed. Dean felt blood boil up to his face and a hate hotter than hell rose in his chest. He pushed past the kids in front of him and grabbed the girl as she was pushed to one of the boys. He pushed her behind him.

"Rose are you alright?" He asked quietly. She nodded.

"What the hell's your problem dude?" One of the boys asked. Dean took a step forward. "I mean we were just havin' a little fun."

"Yeah well fun's over." He said. One of the guys stepped forward and punched Dean in the jaw, shooting his head backwards.

"Tommy stop it!" Rose yelled. Dean turned back around, a smirk on his face.

"Is that it?" He asked. Then all three boys were on him. Dean grabbed one by his collar and threw him into the stereo. He received a punch in the gut and shoved the kid who did it into a bookcase. The case's shelves collapsed and fell on the boy's head. The third boy jumped on Dean's back, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Dean's face started to turn red.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM ALEX!" Rose screamed. Dean backed up into a wall, hard and the boy released his neck.

"Next time I'll kill you assholes!" Dean yelled, catching his breath. He grabbed Rose's arm and led her outside to see Sam jogging up to them.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked, noticing Dean's bleeding lip.

"Nothing important." Dean said. Rose pulled the ripped sleeve of her shirt over her shoulder.

"Oh my god Rose are you alright?" Sam asked. She nodded. She didn't look angry, or embarrassed, she looked relieved, and scared. Dean walked past the Pinto and paused.

"Does this car belong to one of those guys?" He asked. Rose nodded. Dean pulled his car key's out and drug them across the car door. "Bastards." He muttered.

Rose opened the Impala door and got into the backseat. Sam and Dean got inside and Dean started the engine.

"I'll tell you later." Dean said to Sam quietly. Sam nodded. The rest of the ride was taken in silence. Sam stared out the window at the oncoming dawn, wondering what had gone on in that house.

They got back to the motel and Rose got out, entering the motel room seconds later.

"Sam can you go get something to eat? I need to talk to her." Dean said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, no problem."

Dean got out and Sam got into the driver's seat.

"Rose." Dean said, entering the motel room. "What the hell were you doing there?" Rose's face was in her hands while she was sitting on the couch.

"I don't know." She said. "Tommy texted me earlier and said there was a party not too far away from here and asked if I wanted to go. I said yeah. I figured I'd be back before you and Sam woke up." Dean sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You guys have been so awesome to me," She sobbed. "And then I go and do that."

"Rose it's okay." Dean soothed. "I was your age not that long ago. I know how it is."

"I'm glad you came and got me." She looked up at him, her black eyes wet. Those same sweet, innocent black eyes. "If you hadn't I...I..." She cried harder. Dean pulled her to him and she rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed and sobbing. He ran his hand through her hair and closed his eyes.

"_Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more.."_ He sang softly. The song had calmed her down when she was little, he hoped it would work now.

Sam came in about a half an hour later to find Dean and Rose asleep on the couch, her head on his shoulder and gripping the rope of his necklace in her hand.

_Deja vu. _Sam thought, laughing gently.

--Aww! You guys know I LOVE feedback right...right?--


	4. Fault and Poker Games

--I'm back with a vengeance!--

4

"One night and one more time. Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great. He, he tastes like you but sweeter. Ohh.." Rose had her headphones from her ipod in her ears and was singing while she brushed her hair. Dean shook his head.

"I hove no friggin clue what she's singin." He said.

"Seriously?" Sam laughed. Dean nodded. "You've never heard of Fall Out Boy?"

"Fall Out who?" Dean asked. Rose walked out of the bathroom, purse in hand.

"Fall Out _Boy._" Rose said. "They're like, iconic to teenagers. Besides Pete Wentz is S-M-O-K-I-N smokin." She shook her head and plopped down on the bed.

"Rose," Sam said. "Why didn't you use your powers last night?" He asked. Rose sighed.

"I can't hurt humans." She said. "No matter what they're trying to do. And besides, if I would have, those boys would be dead. Along with everyone else in that room."

"You don't know that." Sam said, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah I do." She said, laughing ruefully. Sam furrowed his brows.

"How?" He asked. Rose closed her eyes and took her headphones out of her ears.

"About two months ago I was in a store and the store got robbed. There was like, fifty people in this place. Anyway I thought my powers could stop these guys and I could just ya know hurt 'em. So I tried building up as little energy as possible and let it go. Well it backfired. It was amplified by like a hundred. All of those people died. Moms, Dads, kids. Sisters, teachers, maybe even a hunter, all dead, and I killed them. There was nothing left except a few sprinklings of dust and little old me. They were in front of me, where I could see them." She said. Sam wrapped his arm around her.

"Rose that wasn't your fault. You had no control over what happened. How were you supposed to know it would turn out that way?" He said.

"I don't know Sham." She shrugged. "I just wish something else would have happened. I wish something would have stopped me. But nothing did. And all those people died because of me. I never use my powers on humans ever. Never again...I was thirteen at the time."

"Rose it's okay." Sam said, hugging her.

"Thanks Shammy." Rose said, swallowing the lump in her throat. She wrapped her arms around him, tight. She felt safe with Sam and Dean, more than she ever had in her life. Dean shook his head.

_What else don't we know about her? _He thought.

"So Rose," Dean began, smile planted on his face. "Ya know how to play poker?" Rose shook her head.

"I've played a couple times but I'm not really good." She said. Dean's smile broadened.

"Well come here I'll show ya." He said, still grinning. He was gonna get his twenty bucks back.

**One hour later...**

"Alrighty Dean hand it over." Rose said, smirking. Dean scowled and pulled his shirt over his head. Rose bit her lower lip as he did so. He handed it to her and she grinned.

"Dean I think we've been hustled." Sam said, his chest also bare. Rose was fully clothed and laughing. She had gotten all the cash in their wallets and now their shirts.

"Gee Sammy what was your first clue?" Dean said bitterly. "I thought you said you weren't that good."

"Well," Rose grinned. "I fibbed." Her eyes roved up and down their bodies, marveling at Sam's abs and Dean's biceps.

"No you hustled." Sam said.

"I gotta hand it to ya though." Dean said. "You hustled very well."

"I know." She shrugged. "And I am _loving _the rewards." She said, staring at their muscular bodies. She smiled at them and wiggled her eyebrows. Dean laughed, Sam folded his arms over his chest. "Aw Shammy don't be shy." She said.

"Yeah Sam." Dean giggled.

"Shut up." Sam smiled. Rose stood from the small table.

"I'm keeping these by the way." She said, shaking their shirts. She unzipped her bag and threw them inside. "My friends on myspace aren't going to believe this." She grinned. Sam and Dean laughed.

"Well I'm glad you're having fun." Sam said. Rose nodded.

"Ohoh yeah." She nodded. Dean stood and walked over to his bag. He unzipped his and Sam's and pulled out shirts. "Aw buzzkill." Rose whined.

Sam pulled his shirt over his head. As he did they heard a knock on the door. Sam stood and opened it. A tall, thick man stood in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked. The man nodded.

"Oh yeah." He said. His fist flew forward and collided with Sam's jaw. Sam flew back into the room.

"SAM!" Dean yelled running toward his unconcious brother. The man reached Sam first. He pulled Sam up and held a knife to his throat. Dean stopped. "Don't please!" He pleaded. The man grinned and blinked, his eyes black as coal when he opened them. Rose was dumbstruck, numb and unable to move. "Let go of him you black eyed bastard." Dean growled.

"No I don't think so." The man grinned. He looked past Dean to Rose."You know what we want. Twenty-four hours or he dies. And the longer you take the worse off he'll be." The man snapped his fingers and Dean and Rose flew against the wall, knocking them both out. The man left the room. He opened the van he had driven and threw Sam inside. He bound his hands and slammed the door shut, peeling out of the parking lot and out of sight.

--Oh no! Not another cliffie! Send me feedback if you wish...please? ; ) --


	5. Fathers

--Sorry it took so long loves!--

5

"Rose no." Dean repeated, for the third time. "You are not doin' this by yourself." Rose felt responsible for the demon taking Sam and she wanted to take matters into her own hands. She knew what the demon wanted, yet she had refused to tell Dean, and she wanted to go alone. If Dean went she'd have a human liability and Sam. But Dean wouldn't hear of it. He wanted his brother back, bad, but Rose was only fifteen and hardly had any experience

"Dean I don't care what you say. This is my fault and I'm gonna deal with it. Now shut your friggin gob." Rose snatched up her bag and headed toward the door. Dean stood in front of it, forbidding to let her pass.

"What do they want Rose? Money? Some sort of demonic artifact you have what?" Dean demanded.

"They want my powers, okay. All I have to do is give them a 'demonstration' and BAM! I get Sam and everything'll be fine. Well, okay as long as I can't see him." She added. Dean shook his head.

"Uh-uh, hell no. You aren't doin' this alone. This is _way _too risky. I'm comin with you whether you like it or not." He said, folding his arms over his chest, voice rising.

"Dammit Dean I'm fifteen years old!" Rose yelled. Dean threw his arms in the air.

"Exactly my point! Rose you're just a kid!"

"A kid that could whup your ass!" They were standing toe to toe, faces red.

"That may be but your still not goin!"

"Yes I AM!" Rose bellowed, shoving him. Dean held his ground and didn't budge when she pushed him.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" He shouted.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER DEAN!" She screamed.

"YEAH WELL I'M THE BEST YOU GOT!" Dean said it before he thought about it. Rose backed down. Dean sighed. "It's the truth and you know it. Me and Sam are the best you got. You're like our own kid Rose, and, I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"I know." Rose said, rubbing her temples, color fading from her face. "That's why I wanted to go alone. Sham's already gone, and I don't want them hurting you too."

"Rose who are these guys?" Dean asked.

"Dad, and his cronies. He's wanted my power since I was little. And now he's used people I care about against me." She shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

"But Bobby told us that you could only take powers from babies." Dean said.

"Yeah but I bet you Bobby didn't tell you demons _bodies _age like friggin fruit flies huh?" She said. Dean nodded, she had him there.

"So they can still take your powers even though you're..." Rose nodded.

"I'm only fifteen months old Dean." She said. "Technically I can't even eat big girl food yet." She grinned. Dean shook his head.

"I say we go and get those black eyed ass-holes, no offense," Rose shook her head. "And I say we send Daddy dearest back to hell and get my brother." Rose stood.

"Fine oh stubborn jackass of mine." She said playfully. She opened the door. "Let's go get my Shammy back."

* * *

"Where is she!" Seth yelled. "You told me she'd be here by now." He was pacing back and forth. He hadn't seen his daughter in months, he was anxious to see her, and gain the terrific power she possessed.

"Sir I'm sure she'll be here shortly." The lower demon, Garon, said. Seth smiled.

"Yes my little Ebony will come. She loves this human ever so. It somewhat sickens me." Seth looked at the door behind him, the one where they were keeping Sam. "If she isn't here in ten minutes...send them a message." He grinned maliciously, as did Garon. He hadn't killed a human in months and he was anxious to kill this one. It wasn't every day you catch a Winchester.

Demons lined the walls, ready to attack whenever Seth said so. They jumped back as the door flew open.

"Don't worry Daddy I'm here." Rose said, guns in hand, smirk on her face. Dean was standing next to her, eyes ablaze. If these bastards touched his brother...

"Ah my dear little Ebony." Seth grinned. Rose shuddered.

"Why'd he call you Ebony?" Dean whispered. Rose scowled.

"That's what he named me before you guys did. I hate it." Seth walked toward them, smile still in place.

"I am so glad you decided to do this my way." Seth said.

"Where's Sam?" Dean growled.

"All in good time Dean all in good time." Seth stood in front of Rose, who looked like she was going to burn a hole in his face.

"No not in good time Dad, where's Sham?" Seth laughed.

"Around. After you give me your powers I'll let you have your dear Sammy." He said in a mock sweet voice. Dean flexed his jaw.

_The only person who calls Sam Sammy is me dammit! _

"Now, shall we start the ceremony or delay some more?" Seth said.

"Hang on a minute Dad." Rose said. "Don't you wanna know what you're getting into?" Seth looked at her curiously. "Well you see," She walked around her Dad, making sure she couldn't see Dean. Garon glared at her, as did the other demons. "Sometimes, when you get mad, sometimes...this happens!" About a dozen of the demons disintegrated. Seth's jaw dropped, Garon looked around and saw ashes fall around him. "And sometimes when you're _really _pissed off...this happens!" Garon fell to a pile of dust along with the rest of the demons. She backed up and faced Seth. "So Daddy I don't think you can handle this power. I'm afraid we'll have to let you go." Her father burst into a pile of flame and disappeared. Rose smacked her hands together, as if dusting them off.

"Well Dean let's go find Sam." She turned around and saw no one. Her heart beat faster. "Dean?" No answer. "DEAN!" Silence. "OH GOD DEAN NO!"

--Oo, just when I thought I didn't have another cliffie in me. Well I guess sometimes I surprise myself.--


	6. Safe

--Hello!--

6

"_DEAN!" Silence. "OH GOD DEAN NO!"_

Dean opened the heavy wooden door as quietly as he could. He knew his brother was inside. Bad guys were predictable. To his satisfaction and relief Sam was in the middle of the large room, tied tightly to a chair, blindfold around his eyes, duck-tape over his mouth. A dark bruise ran it's way from his chin, Dean felt a deep surge of fiery hate boil inside of him. Sam's head was drooped, his eyes closed.

_I swear to god if they hurt my brother I'll kill 'em._He thought harshly, walking over to Sam. He pulled the duck-tape off of Sam's mouth, causing him to stir. He jumped back, expecting someone else other than his big brother.

"Hey, hey easy Sammy." Dean said. Sam sighed, relieved. Dean untied the blindfold and smiled at him.

"Dean." Sam sighed, a slight smile on his face. "It's about damn time." He said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome." He muttered. He tilted Sam's head side to side. "They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked.

"No." Sam shook his head. Dean let go and started to untie Sam's arms. "Where's Rose?" He asked.

"She was in the middle of wastin' those demons when I bolted to come get you." He said. Sam pulled his arms back in front of him and rubbed his wrists.

"We gotta go see if she's alright." He said. No sooner had the words escaped his lips, the door slammed open and Rose came through it, eyes wild.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" She screamed at Dean, who had just finished untying Sam's legs.

"I thought that was a little obvious." He shrugged. Rose walked closer to him.

"Thanks for tellin me where you went!" She shouted.

"What the hell was I supposed to say? Shout over the noise you were makin and say, 'hey Rose, I'm gonna go get Sam now while you deal with the bad guys?" Dean said, spreading his arms.

"_Something _would have been nice!" She yelled. For the second time that day her and Dean were toe to toe, faces red. Sam thought it was hysterical.

"I am so damn sorry!" Dean yelled. Rose suddenly pulled her hand back and slapped Dean across the face. Dean's head flew back, and when he turned back around his hand was on the place she had hit.

"I swear to god Dad if you ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you." Rose said glaring. Dean's brows raised, Sam's jaw dropped.

"Dad?" Dean repeated. Rose blushed and looked at the floor.

"Dean, I meant Dean. That just sort of slipped out." She said. She turned her expression into a sarcastic grin. "I mean Dean, dad, kinda sounds alike. Only two letters different." She excused. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Right." He said, slight smirk on his face. Rose cursed herself.

_You friggin idiot. What the hell did I call him that for? Dad, pshh. You just sent your Dad god knows where. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

She shook her head and walked over to Sam.

"Hey Shammy?" She said. Sam stood, finally free from the chair. "Next time you wanna play damsel in distress, leave me out of it."

"Yes ma'am." Sam said, rolling his eyes. Dean snorted at Rose's comment.

"Yeah Sam, you're a regular ol' Daphne." He grinned.

"You stuff your face so damn much what does that make you? Shaggy?" Rose asked. Dean laughed.

"So what you're Velma?" He asked. Rose shook her head.

"No I'm Scooby. Sam did say I'm just like you." She shrugged. "Besides, I'm too stupid to be Velma. And _way _too hot." She added. They laughed.

"Can we get out of here?" Sam asked. Rose nodded.

"Yeah absolutely." She said. They started to walk out the door when Rose ran up to Sam and wrapped her arms around his waist as tight as she could. Sam smiled and hugged her back. "Thought I lost you Shammy." She said.

"Nah." Sam said. "I've survived worse than this." He said.

"Yeah but the guy that had you taken...that was my Dad. And I know the terrible shit he does. I, I didn't know if he'd hurt you or not." Sam hugged her tighter. Rose swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I'm okay Rose." Sam said softly, stroking her hair.

"Yeah I know." She said.

"This a really cute Kodak moment here but I wanna go." Dean said. Rose and Sam broke apart.

"Yes oh fearless leader." Rose said, saluting. Dean shoved her out the door playfully. Sam reached the door and sighed.

"What are we gonna do with her?" He asked. Dean shrugged.

"She can leave whenever she wants but until then, I don't know it might be cool to have a demon on our side." He said. "She might be good back-up when I'm gone."

"You don't like Ruby." Sam said. Dean snorted.

"I didn't raise that black-eyed skank." He said. "I know Rose. She won't hurt you or me no matter what. And she just proved that a minute ago." Sam nodded.

"Yeah I know." Rose poked her head around the corner.

"Hey, Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb, can we go now?" She said. Dean laughed and walked out the door, Sam followed.

They walked out into the main room they had been in before. Dean glanced around at all the piles of dust and grinned. He ran up behind Rose and grabbed her waist, picking her up and spinning her around.

"There's my girl. You kicked some serious ass!" He said. Rose giggled.

"I can't believe you still remember that." She said. Dean shrugged. Rose grinned.

"Home?" She said. Sam laughed.

"Yeah Rose, we're goin home." He said.

--Blast from the past!! Tell me if you liked this chap! More soon!!--


	7. Time To Go

--This'll be my last one for awhile guys. I have to go on vacation for about 3 weeks. I'm sorry but you'll just have to live without me! Sighs dramatically LOL ; ) --

7

"Rose I got a question for you." Sam said, once they were in the Impala. Rose, who had been laying down ion the back seat, sat up and grinned.

"Shoot Cowboy." She said. Dean giggled. They were driving back to the motel and had been silent the whole ride until now.

"Do you age a year once a month forever?" Sam asked. Rose shook her head.

"Nah, I only age like this till 21." She said, nodding.

"And then what?"

"Nothing. I stop aging. I never get any older. And I won't die from old age, it's pretty bitchin. 21 forever? What an age to stop. I can do whatever the hell I want and no one can tell me I'm too young." She leaned back and put her arms behind her head. "I'm a classic. No matter how "old" I get I'm still beautiful." She said dramatically. Sam shook his head.

"So, what you can't die?" He asked.

"Hellz yeah I can die. Someone does an exorcism or shoots me in the face with some rock salt I'm screwed, like in the ass screwed." She said.

"Well that's always good to know." Dean said. She shrugged.

"I guess so. If I ever go Aniken Skywalker on you you can waste my ass." Dean laughed. Sam furrowed his brows.

"Rose he's never seen the new Star Wars." Dean said. Rose sighed.

"You know it's not funny when you have to explain your own jokes." She said. "Aniken Skywalker turned into Darth Vader. Everybody trusted Aniken and he went and turned mongo evil on them, alright?" She said slowly. Sam nodded, then laughed. "Lame-o." Rose muttered.

"Yeah at least you don't have to live with him." Dean said. Rose nodded.

"God blesses me in small ways." She said. They laughed again.

"You believe in God?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Rose said, as if it were obvious. "Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I don't. It's not my fault I'm a demon, I didn't ask to be one, I know, respect and love God so I'm pretty sure I'm goin to heaven. Unlike _some _people." She glared at Dean.

"Most demons we've met don't believe in God." Sam said, changing the subject.

"Well they're idiots. To believe in one is to believe in the significant other. There has to be a balance. There can't be a Satan without a God." She said matter-of-factly.

"What did you expect me to do Rose?" Dean said. Rose was taken off guard for a moment.

"What are you talking about oh random one?" She asked.

"Did you just expect me to let Sam die?" Dean said calmly. Sam winced. This was a touchy subject when it came to Dean. He had just recently admitted he was scared and didn't want to go to hell, and Rose had definitely brought up the wrong subject.

"I don't know Dean. But from what I know, and this is no offense to Shammy, but what's dead is supposed to stay that way. Once again Sham no offense." Sam shook his head.

"None taken." He said. Dean pulled in the Impala parking lot and stopped. Sam opened the door. "I'll let you two talk." He said. Rose jumped up in the front seat.

"I couldn't let him go Rose." Dean said quietly. "He's all I got left. And he doesn't know it but I need him. I can't be alone. It'd kill me." He said. He wasn't sure why he was opening up to her, she was just easy to talk to, she always had been.

"I think that's part of it." Rose said. "I think it also has to do with what your Dad did for you." Dean looked at her questionably. "Yeah, word travels fast, and people talk, well demons talk. I think you feel worthless Dean. Like your life means nothing and if you saved Sam maybe you could've died for a good purpose. And I'm right, aren't I?" Dean rubbed his temple and nodded.

"Am I really that readable?" He asked. Rose shook her head.

"No. I just know you Dean. I can tell. Sam doesn't see it because he doesn't want to. But I sure as hell can. And I'm here to tell you Dean, your life has more meaning than you give it credit." She said.

"How?" Dean asked, laughing ruefully.

"You saved a baby girl from dying in an alley. You showed her how Dad's are supposed to be. You taught her to use her powers to stop bad guys. You showed her love in a situation where she had none. You showed a teenager to appreciate what she had, and gave her a family, a twisted one but a family, for a short while. You and Sam made me who I am. And I will always, _always _remember that." She rested a hand on his shoulder. Dean smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks Rose." He said.

"Now can we go inside this mushy stuff is making me sick." She smiled. Dean laughed.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said.

* * *

"Guys, I think I'm gonna head out today." Rose said the next morning. Sam and Dean were surprised.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"You guys have this whole war thing, you gotta save Dean's ass, and frankly you cramp my style with your old guy ways. Besides, huntin with Winchesters? I might as well paint a sign on my back that says kill me." She joked. The boys laughed.

"She's gotta point Sam." Dean said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah I know." He said.

"'Sides I'll be 21 in like six months so, I'll be alright." She said.

"I'll be 18 in like two so yeah, I'll be alright." Dean sighed.

"Well I'll miss ya shorty." He said. "It was kinda fun havin another me around."

"What goes up must come down." She shrugged. She hoisted her bag over her shoulder. Sam walked forward and hugged her.

"I'll miss ya Rose." He said.

"I'll miss you too Shammy." She said. She stepped back and looked at him, his brown eyes into her black ones. "Take care of your brother okay?" She said. She walked over to Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It'll be okay." She whispered. Dean nodded and hugged her tighter. "I'll see ya Dean." She said.

"Miss ya babe." He said, she laughed. She let go and opened the door.

"I love you guys. And thank you so much." She turned and walked out. "By Dad, by Mom!" She yelled. Sam and Dean laughed.

"I'm Mom aren't I?" Sam asked, watching the door close.

"Oh, hell yeah." Dean said. "You realize she still has our shirts right?" He said. Sam laughed and walked toward the bathroom. "Hey Sam." Dean said. Sam poked his head out of the bathroom. "I told ya you'd make a great mommy."

**END**

--I hope you guys liked it! I had lots of fun writing this and I don't plan on writing a threequel until season 4 starts! I mean if you guys think I should write a threequel! If so tell me! Thank you all I couldn't have done this without you!! God Bless--


End file.
